Understanding
by Astrick
Summary: There are many things that can happen in a girls life. Romance, heartbreak, Jealousy, and Family. Follow Spencer and Springer as two twin girls who have to live the ups and downs of their life.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hello readers, This is my first story so I would most definitely hope that everyone will be nice. I will take criticism but all I ask is to not say hurtful things. Anyway, lets get on with the story, also I own nothing (They belong to S.M) but Spencer and Springer (and maybe some other characters along the way) are from my own mind.**

Prologue

The little girl ran her little pudgy fingers through the red slick slime that she was sitting in. She cupped her round fingers in the water to make a little puddle within her hand. Then she quickly pushed her hand up and out of the water where it splashed the little person on right of her. The tiny body went frigid for a second, it wasn't until the young child closed her eyes to laugh did she feel the cold slime splash onto her face and slip into her mouth. She sat there for a second, not moving, not breathing, not even thinking. It wasn't until she heard the door open did she spit the red gunk out of her mouth, the little sludge clinging to her bottom chin. "Girls do I hear splashing in here?", The older woman with dark brown hair and a scar on her face said. She moved down to where the little girl and her exact identical look alike were. She sat on the floor and swished her fingers around the red slime.

"Ohh the water is so cold, and the soap is all done, girls are you ready to come out now?", She asked with a slight frown on her face. The two girls splashed the water up and giggled slightly but both didn't try to hide the slight shiver that was running through their tiny 4 year old bodies.

The older woman sighed and picked up the girl on the right first, "Come on Spring, let's get you out of the water. Sam come up and help me!" She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around Spring's body.

After a few seconds, a tall man without a shirt came in. He grabbed the other towel off the rack and bent to pick the little girl in the tub up. She squealed and tried to get away from him by kicked her feet up at him. Unfortunately when the child did that she didn't think about her head going under. The next thing she knew she was sitting in the tall man's warm lap being pat rather hard on the back. She slightly coughed and some red slime came out from between her turning purple lips. She sat still as the man named Sam continued to rub her back over the towel that he had previously wrapped around her fragile frame. The older woman came in and she picked up the girl from the tall man, "Are you ready to get dried Spencer?"

The young girl didn't answer her, she just kept her hands clutched to the woman for support. She didn't want to look down or look at the man who was now following the women out of the tub room they were just in. She kept her head to the side and looked down all the rooms that they passed. She saw a pink room with flowers, and purple room with butterflies. The older woman entered a light blue room with red letters and numbers written all over the walls. "Emily are you sure you want to do this? I can send them to live with my father; they can just learn to live their jackass uncle."

Emily turned and looked at Sam with a hand still atop the young girl. Anybody could tell that she was slightly annoyed by his comment, "No, Sam they need to know what a family is. This is the only chance and time that they will get to learn that. No one else will get to teach them this. Besides why are you insistent about them _not_ staying?" She used the emphasis on not, even Spencer could tell that he had to be careful on what he said to Emily next, if not, he would be the one going to live with this jack-ass uncle he mentioned before.

"It's just…Emily don't get me wrong I want the twins here, and Claire too, it's just—", He started to say but Emily cut him off.

"I would be very care what you say next Sam Uley, because you are treading into dangerous waters!" Emily said as she cut him off. Now she didn't just look irritated but she sounded it too. By this time Emily had turned back to continue getting Spencer dressed up. Spencer now sat at the edge of the big girl bed to swing her feet back and forth with the new pair of green money pajamas Emily just put on her.

"Emily, we just got married a month ago, don't you think it is a little early to be taking in all of these children? I mean I understand them coming to visit and even spending the night for a few nights maybe a week, but them coming to live with us?"

Emily froze at his words, Spencer didn't understand why but then again she didn't understand the big words he was saying. Married? Month? She was really confused but she didn't let that stop her from swinging her feet back and forth. She looked up and saw her look-alike running up and down the hallways with another little girl that was around when they first showed up. She stretched her leg down to try and touch the floor, of course that would be way too easy. The floor was farther then the little girl expected and she fell off the big girl bed and onto the floor, hitting her chin on the floor in the process. It took her a second to realize that her chin was hurting, and even less than that to start crying. The two adults in the room didn't realize what had happened until they heard the little girl's shrill scream and cry filled the room. They both rushed up to pick her up and do a quick check to see if anything was broken. Emily picked her up and rocked her gently side to side and Sam began to rub Spencer's tiny little back. She slowly ceased her crying to only little tears, and then she heard Sam and Emily continuously say, "What's the matter?" and "What happen?"

She leaned back to where she could see both of the people within her view; she pointed to Emily's chin and said, "Bom."

It took them a minute to realize that she possible hurt her chin but by that point she wiggled her way out of Emily's arms and onto the floor where she ran into the hallway and away from the couple's sight. Sam and Emily looked at each other for a second then grabbed each other's hands and followed their three little girls into the hallway.


	2. Author's Note

I have to apologize. It has been a crazy month with my birthday, mothers day and, just recently, Fathers Day. I kinda wish the story was a little bit more popular but ehhh, I'll get what I can :). I also am writing this to say that I will put a chapter up either later tonight or tomorrow, I'm almost finished and hopefully I will start to be more consistent.


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again everyone. I just wanted to say hi to everyone and ask, please REVIEW. I would like to know what people think of my story. So while this chapter is up I am going to probably be in the process of writing chapter 2. I've tried the whole write half the story before publishing it and it doesn't work for me because I always stop writing, and I never get the courage to finish it. Anyway please write a review so I know how good or bad (hopefully not!) the story is. And also no copyright intended everything belongs to S.M. only the twins Spring and Spencer are from my mind (and maybe some later characters I add). Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The First Meet

Spencer sat at the table in her booster seat with a small bowl of cereal in front of her. To her left was Spencer's look-alike Spring eating a raisin filled muffin and to her right was Claire. She was eating some yellow chopped up stuff Emily had called Eigs. They all had different meals but they all enjoyed it. Same as the girls were anything but quite at the table. They were mumbling stuff to one another and Spencer had taken to finding it fun to splash her white juicy cereal on the table every now and then. Emily sighed and went around to take the cereal from the laughing young child. "Spencer I told you, one more time and I was taking away your breakfast!", she replaced the bowl with a plate that had sliced up banana's on it.

The young girl, who had then started throwing a fit, took a banana slice and threw it at the door, "No", she whined in her little tiny voice. The banana hit the door with a splat and slid down to the floor leaving a sticky trail. All three girls, started for a second then each decided to do it again and reached for the banana plate. Luckily, Sam came in at that time and Spring and Claire pulled their hands away from the plate. Unfortunately Spencer had already grabbed a banana slice and her hand was pulled back into a throwing position.

"Emily, I'm leaving with some of the—", he stopped short when he stepped on the piece Spencer threw earlier.

Spencer, who still had her hand pulled back let out a little giggle by accident and Sam looked up at her. "Did you do this?," he rushed up and picked her up in a fast quick pace and tickled her little ribs. She let out a loud laugh and her hand came down and smacked him right in the face. He suddenly had banana on his nose, in which Claire, Spring and Spencer got a laugh out of.

Emily, suddenly next to the tall man and the young girl, wiped his face then said, "What were you saying Sam?"

Sam balanced the child in one arm and grabbed Emily and pulled her back to him and gave her sweet kisses all around her face. Then gave her a big kiss on her lips, this caused all the three little girls in the room to burst into a fit of giggles at the tiny action. "I'm leaving with some of the boys and Quil said, if you want, he will come and help you with the girls. I believe he said enlisting Brady and Collin or something like that."

"Qwil", Claire screamed and rushed to get out of her seat. Emily rushed out of Sam's arms and picked Claire up and put her on the ground, then she picked up the next squirming 4 year old and put her on the ground.

She went back over to Sam and tried to take Spencer but the tiny child wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, put her head down and her thumb in her mouth. Sam and Emily were both surprised because it had been only a couple days and the twins were really starting to show the couple that they wanted to stay. Just the other night, Spring came into Emily's room when Sam was on patrol insisting that she saw a "wuf" pass by her window.

Emily smiled at the little girl and rubbed her tiny back. She then moved up and kissed the young girl's forehead and then kissed her husband's lips, ignoring the fact that he had to bend down slightly for her to do both actions. She then turned around and began cleaning the slight mess the girls made in the kitchen.

Spencer had started to slightly dose off when she heard the door open to the house. She lifted her head and looked around but then laid her head back down on her Sam's shoulder. She closed her little eyes and stuck her thumb in her mouth. A baby habit that she still had, even at the young age of 4. She had just started dosing off, when she heard a deep, "Yo Bro!"

Startled, she lifted her head to the sound that had awoken her from her almost-sleep state. She noticed many tall tanned men come into the kitchen. They all looked more or less familiar except for the last one to enter. He was holding something small and he seemed to stand out more than the rest. Now the young child, who was always nervous, looked at the young man in excitement. He handed over the little box to Emily and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Brady." Emily said as she held the box delicately.

She heard Sam let out a soft growl, well she actually felt it, and because of this let out a little giggle. The teen looked up at her and for a quick second their eyes met. He stared at her for a good minute before giving the 4 year old a smile that any girl would swoon over. She smiled and wriggled trying to get away from Sam and into the Brady's arms. He stuck his arms out as if to pick up the little child but Sam moved her farther away from him, which caused him to make the biggest mistake of his life, growl.

The next thing the girl knew, everybody around her froze and she was pushed into her concerned mother-to-be's arms and Sam grabbed Brady by the neck. Sam's face was contorted in anger, "Did you really just growl at me, Pup!"

The youngling watched it all happening and the sight of Sam's face really did terrify her, she started to scream and cry. He faltered and the girl noticed that Brady did not move. Spencer ceased her crying softly but still whined like the little girl she was. She just wanted to go into the young teens arms. What was so wrong with that?


End file.
